


Cowboy and zombies

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Team as Family, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack wakes up in full fight or flight modes, Good thing Mac is there, or is it?





	Cowboy and zombies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘apocalypse’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Jack wakes up in full fight or flight mode. The lights in the room are blinding and… no this can´t be true. The person in front of him is zombie, he used to be a doc or something, it is wearing a white coat after all. He is coming closer and Jack is not going to go down without a fight.

‘Mac?’ he shouts, ‘talk to me Mac. What is happening?’

‘Jack, you are in medical.’

Jack jumps off the bed. More zombies pour into the room and it is clear he is severely outmanned.

‘MAC!’ You need to think of something, get me out of here. Where are you?’ he hollers.

The zombies keep closing in on him and as much as he hates to admit it, panic is building. His hand goes to his gun, but it is not there and his breathing picks up. Mac must be out since he isn´t responding. He will need to find a way out himself. He quickly scans the room, but there are no windows and the only door is blocked by the approaching zombie medical army. He checks the ceiling, he should be able to lift the tiles and try to escape that way, but the moment he wants to jump on the bed, he is tackled.

‘It’s OK, Jack, just let us help you.’

That voice. Mac. He looks up at the voice and to his horror Mac´s there, but he is already turned.

His skin is a ghastly milky white but what freaks him out the most are the crazy, diseased eyes. He starts pulling against the restraining hands and when he realizes he isn´t getting away, tears escape.

‘Jack, come on man, snap out of it.’

Jack has his eyes squeezed shut and the voice is so much like his innocent Mac, but the smell. He can´t block out the smell of sewer sludge.

‘No Mac, please.’

‘Jack, I’m sorry but this is for the best.’

There is a pinch in his thigh and suddenly that panicky feeling is replaced by relaxation.

* * *

The moment Mac hears the ruckus in Jack´s room, he sprints back. He can hear Jack calling out for him. He left the room for a moment when one of the nurses had asked if he could check out the IV-warmer that was giving them grief, and he was happily to oblige.

Mac takes in Jack´s room, an orderly stands cautiously to the side where Jack has taken a fighting stance. It is clear Jack is ready to fight or fleeMac can tell he is checking the room for ways to escape. Mac knows Jack is going for the ceiling, so the moment he does, he tackles him.

‘It’s OK Jack, just let us help you.’

He can tell jack heard him when he turns to his voice, but whatever jack sees, it must be bad because his face contracts and his panic is evident. Tears are forming in his eyes and Mac’s heart clenches to see Jack losing it like this.

‘Jack, come on man, snap out of it.’

Jack squeezes his eyes shut, clearly trying to block out whatever he is seeing.

‘No Mac, please.’

The doctor has pulled up Haldol and gestures to everybody in the room they are going on the count of three. The moment the doc gives the sign, they all grab Jack.

‘Jack, I’m sorry, but this is for the best.’

The doc injects Jack in his thigh and the flight quickly leaves him. They lift Jack on the bed where he is fastened in five point medical restraints. Mac swallows but rationally he knows this is for the safety of the medical staff as his own.

* * *

The moment Jack wakes again, Mac is next to the bed. This time he didn´t make the mistake to leave Jack alone in the room.

‘Mac?’ Jack croaks , why am I restrained?’

‘Are you with me this time, big boy?’

He can see Jack studying him.

‘What are you looking for?’

‘I…’

Mac can see Jack pinking up, ‘there is no need to be ashamed Jack. The drug cocktail you were on, would have put a horse down. It was a miracle you were still upright and breathing.’

Jack nods.

‘I was in the middle of the zombie apocalypse.’

‘Makes sense. I have never seen you so panicked.’

‘Man, you were one scary zombie, the smell, …’

‘OK, too much information. Glad to have you back, man.’


End file.
